pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Snorlax
|textcolor=#FFFFCC |name='Snorlax' |jname=(カビゴン Kabigon) |image=Snorlax.png |ndex=143 |evofrom=Munchlax |evointo=None |gen=Generation I |pronun= SNOR-lax |hp=160 |atk=110 |def=65 |satk=65 |sdef=110 |spd=30 |total=540 |species=Sleeping Pokémon |type= |height=6'11" |weight=1014.1 lbs |ability=Immunity Thick Fat Gluttony (Dream World) |color=Black |gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂ }} Snorlax (Japanese: カビゴン Kabigon) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Appearance Snorlax is a very large and fat bear like Pokémon, that has grayish-blue fur and an apricot-color underbelly. It's eyes are always closed, making it looks as if it is sleeping. Evolution Snorlax is the evolved form of Munchlax by leveling it up with high Happiness. Game info Game locations | pokemon=Snorlax| redblue=Routes 12 and 16| rbrarity=Two| yellow=Routes 12 and 16| yrarity=Two| goldsilver=Vermillion City| gsrarity=One| crystal=Vermillion City| crarity=One| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Routes 12 and 16| frlgrarity=Two| diamondpearl=Evolve Munchlax| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Munchlax| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 11* or 12*| hgssrarity=One| blackwhite=Evolve Munchlax| bwrarity=None| }} Pokédex entries | redblue=Very lazy. Just eats and sleeps. As its rotund bulk builds, it becomes steadily more slothful.| yellow=Will eat anything, even if the food happens to be a little moldy. It never gets an upset stomach.| gold=What sounds like its cry may actually be its snores or the rumblings of its hungry belly.| silver=Its stomach's digestive juices can dissolve any kind of poison. It can even eat things off the ground.| crystal=This Pokémon's stomach is so strong, even eating moldy or rotten food will not affect it.| ruby=Snorlax's typical day consists of nothing more than eating and sleeping. It is such a docile Pokémon that there are children who use its expansive belly as a place to play.| sapphire=Snorlax's typical day consists of nothing more than eating and sleeping. It is such a docile Pokémon that there are children who use its expansive belly as a place to play.| emerald=Snorlax's typical day consists of nothing more than eating and sleeping. It is such a docile Pokémon that there are children who use its big belly as a place to play.| firered=It is not satisfied unless it eats over 880 pounds of food every day. When it is done eating, it goes promptly to sleep.| leafgreen=Very lazy. Just eats and sleeps. As its rotund bulk builds, it becomes steadily more slothful.| diamond=Its stomach can digest any kind of food, even if it happens to be moldy or rotten.| pearl=It stops eating only to sleep. It doesn't feel full unless it eats nearly 900 pounds a day.| platinum=When its belly is full, it becomes too lethargic to even lift a finger, so it is safe to bounce on its belly.| heartgold=What sounds like its cry may actually be its snores or the rumblings of its hungry belly.| soulsilver=Its stomach's digestive juices can dissolve any kind of poison. It can even eat things off the ground.| black=When its belly is full, it becomes too lethargic to even lift a finger, so it is safe to bounce on its belly.| white=When its belly is full, it becomes too lethargic to even lift a finger, so it is safe to bounce on its belly.| black 2=When its belly is full, it becomes too lethargic to even lift a finger, so it is safe to bounce on its belly.| white 2=When its belly is full, it becomes too lethargic to even lift a finger, so it is safe to bounce on its belly.| }} Learnset Generation I Generation II Trivia *Snorlax is the heaviest Generation I Pokémon. **It is also the third heaviest Pokémon overall. Category:Body style 12 Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon